Azure Night
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: Sequel to Sunset of Crimson. Read that FIRST! Sam and Dean knew the demons wanted revenge. it didn't take long for them to launch the attach. How long can Sam and Dean fend them off? Just how close is the enemy?


This is a sequel to Sunset of Crimson. You would need to read that first.

**A/N**: The usual. Kripke, Singer, and CW own all Supernatural characters. I wrote this for fun, not profit. I make no money from this, but it's fun, unlike my real job. Lol If you sue, you can have my bills and maybe my old dirty sneakers. Any characters, settings, situations, vehicles, etc I create, well, they are mine and you can't have them:-P

This is an original work by Nevar Devereaux Copyrighted 2007. Please do not archive this without my permission. I am an open minded chick, so unless your archive is seriously depraved, I will probably grant permission. :-)

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sam had been right. The first attack wasn't long after. Dean and Sam were sleeping. Even in the cabin, which had two bedrooms, the past encouraged the old habit of sleeping in the same room. Dean still slept nearest the door.

A loud crash awakened the brothers. Sam was awakened to find Dean pinned to a wall. When Sam sat up screaming his brother's name, Dean slowly slid down the wall.

Sam threw his rangy frame from the bed and growled," I warned you!"

Dean was looking up at his brother. he had not seen such anger and malice on his little brother's face since he had been possessed by Meg, that bitch. Dean did not know whom to fear more, Sam or their attackers.

Sam used telekinesis to switch on the lights and slowly walked over to stand in front of Dean. "Touch my brother one more time and find out the true meaning of hell!"

Dean saw a form burst from the bathroom and head at Sam. The demon was caught in mid stride and suspended six inches in the air. Sam began to laugh and recite an exorcism. Dean could see the demon trying to escape it's host's body, but it was being pulled, or pushed, back in.

"Sam!" Dean called to his brother.

"Dean, he won't be hurt. Trust me." Sam continued on. After twenty or thirty seconds, an orange flame burst from the mouth of the person and exploded. The man who had housed the demon fell to the floor in a heap.

Dean had begun to rise. Sam motioned for him to stay put. The sounds of the front door being unlocked and opened broke through the silence. The door flew open and another man was yanked inside. Sam repeated the earlier scene, leaving two bodies on the floor.

"Sam! You can't kill people! What the hell!"

"They aren't dead. They will be tired and feel any injuries they suffered before, but I didn't hurt them."

Dean crawled over to the first man and felt for a pulse. It was strong and steady. "Sam, we can't keep them here."

"We won't. I will make sure they stay out until we can drop them off.. There is no telling what those things did to them," Sam looked at the two men and the compassionate face Dean knew returned, "We'll load them in the car and drop them off at the hospital. I want them to be checked out. We don't know what the demons did before they came here. They could be hurt."

Dean dragged himself to his feet, clutching his shoulder. Dean eventually leaned over and grabbed the first man's shoulders, dreading the task ahead. Just as he heaved, he felt the man rise. He wasn't doing it. Dean swung his head to look at Sam, who was deep in concentration. Dean's position never changed, even as the man slipped from his hands and floated out the door. He could hear his car door open. Seconds later, the second man was lifted off the floor, carried out the door, and placed in the car, the car door shutting, signaling the work was done.

Sam looked and Dean with the face of a scolded child in fear of his parent. "Dean, I...,"

Dean opened his mouth, but only silence escaped. What could he say"

"I can control them better. I have been practicing and every day, I find something else I can do," Sam stopped and took a step toward Dean, and continued after seeing the emotions on Dean's face," Don't be afraid of me. Please! I am not evil. You look at me with fear? I'm still Sam! Dean, please don't be scared of me. You are the only one who understand me and if you can't stand me, who do I have?"

Dean looked at this thing his brother had become. How could he know Sam would never change?

"Dean, I had to make a choice. When you brought me back, I made the choice to go against them. They don't give you a second choice. Besides, if I change, I have made arrangements to take care of the situation."

Sam let out a breath. The despair he felt could not be expressed. His own brother could not believe him when he explained that the good in one's heart could win over the evil in one's blood.


End file.
